


Devilishly Angelic

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Devilishly Angelic [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devils & Angels, F/F, devil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: In a world where everyone was supernatural, no one could escape their fate of heaven or hell. Not even the angels. So when the pure innocent angel Beca meets the fiery vixen of a devil Kommissar, things get heated, much like the fires in Kommissar’s den.





	Devilishly Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> We've heard of Kommissar being, "The literal incarnation of sin," but this takes it to the next level.
> 
> Pay attention to the word count. (Hahaha)

Beca was going to hell. She was sure of it. She has sinned in the purest form possible: she was seduced by the Devil herself. She should’ve known there was something off with the deep red lipstick, and horns, but she never could’ve guessed that she’d fall prey to such unholy trickery.

It all started at the Car Show when Kommissar began her little mind tricks to get Beca to come back with her to hell. One kiss was all it took, and Beca felt a shift in her conscious. It was a tiny one, but a shift nonetheless.

Then, at the Riff Off, Kommissar noticed how much the shift had turned into deviation. Beca watched Kommissar as she moved her hips in a provocative way, sending her through the roof. Kommissar had to admit she enjoyed watching the small angel get flustered, but loved it even more when she saw the girl go upstairs. Kommissar followed the scent she imprinted on Beca months ago and found her leaning against a wall, face in her hands. “What’s wrong, meine Engel?” Kommissar cooed, lifting Beca’s chin. “Are you the Devil?” Beca asked, hoping she hadn’t sinned. “Of course not. Why would you ask?” Kommissar lied. “So I won’t regret doing this,” Beca said before reaching up and kissing Kommissar’s devil red lips fiercely. Kommissar backed them into the wall, clutching Beca’s sides, and used her tail to pull one of Beca’s legs around her waist. They spent the rest of the party like that, making out against the wall.

Finally, it was time for Kommissar to make Beca sin and get her damned to hell. She walked shirtless to Beca’s room, knowing the angel wouldn’t be able to resist her with how much skin she showed and the pheromones she poisoned Beca with. She knew she had Beca hooked when she felt a room key card slip into her back pocket hours earlier. Now here she was, in front of Beca’s door, licking her ruby lips as she unlocked the door and went inside. The room was dark, and Kommissar thought Beca wasn’t there until the door suddenly shut and she was pushed against a wall. Beca kissed Kommissar insistently, and Kommissar could tell she really got in Beca’s head since the Riff Off. Kommissar quickly retaliated, grabbing Beca’s waist and hurling her blindly onto the bed. Beca landed softly on the mattress for her wings spawned and slowed her down enough to not hurt her. Kommissar mounted Beca on all fours, noting her wingspan was the size of the mattress and kissed her hungrily. Beca responded immediately, pulling Kommissar down on top of her, and felt her skin scorch with the fire that naturally came from Kommissar. Kommissar knew she really got to Beca when she felt that Beca was already half naked, and she slowly dragged her black pointed nails down Beca’s body, feeling the girl nip at her lip. Beca’s hands went to Kommissar’s leather pants, and they were off in seconds, Kommissar having the ability to disintegrate anything. Everything else was off in no time, and Kommissar began teasing at Beca’s entrance, needing to make her beg for it. Kommissar pulled away from Beca’s lips, biting down hard on her neck. Beca screamed, and clawed at Kommissar’s back, pleading, “Please Kommissar!” Kommissar looked into Beca’s eyes, a red tint replacing her typical blue, and penetrated Beca harshly with two fingers. Beca bit down on her lip as several sensations hit her. First, her disposition completely went dark, her eyes becoming black wells on her face, reflecting the change. Then, when Kommissar ran her fingers over one of Beca’s wings, Beca’s wings started to burn and turn black, becoming ash. Finally, Beca’s increasing orgasm shot through her body, and she had sinned. She was destined for hell. Kommissar intertwined their fingers, and whispered, “You’re mine now.” Beca flipped them onto Kommissar’s back, and told her, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love.”


End file.
